Iggy
Iggy (real name James Griffiths) is a kid around the same age as Max and Fang. He is around six foot four and has (sightless) blue eyes, extremely pale skin, and strawberry blond hair. He also (as of " Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment ") has a thin wire hoop earring in one ear (curiously, this has not been mentioned in any later books). Abilities and Personality While at the School, the whitecoats attempted an experiment to enhance Iggy's eyesight, but failed, leaving him permanently blind. Despite his lack of sight he uses the other senses to make up for it. He has no problem being blind at the Flock's old house unless someone moves furniture. In an early conflict, one of the Erasers said that if the flock had not escaped when they did, the whitecoats would have replaced Iggy's useless eyes with computerized ones. However, Iggy's self-mutation, found in "Maximum Ride: The Final Warning " turns out to be an ability to see colors by touching them and can see contour when being nearly snow blinded. He was also mentioned to be able to identify the flock by their fingerprints. In "Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports ," Iggy mockingly replied that he has a "highly developed sense of irony" when questioned on what abilities he possessed by Doctor Roland ter Borcht. This has proven true in most of the other books, though many of his ironic jokes pertain to his lack of sight. He has white wings according to the picture in the Maximum Ride manga book two and he has a wingspan of over fourteen feet. Angel believes that Iggy's wings were like a large seabird, possibly an albatross in book two. Iggy can idenify the other members of his flock fellingand memorizing there fingerprints. When it comes to cooking Iggy is the chef, and can cook fairly well in most conditions. In the manga, Iggy cooks breakfast the morning the Erasers took Angel because he doesn't want Max to burn their last frying pan. Iggy adores explosives, fire and well anything that blows up, he also is a master at making bombs. He and the Gasman usually act as a team when working with explosives or anything else that blows up, with Iggy using his hearing to locate a target and Gasman acting as the eyes. In "Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment," Iggy and the Gasman set of two bombs to get away from the Erasers, but it cost them their home. They also set off a stink bomb in a regular school in School's Out Forever . He seems to have an endless supply of bombs, said by Max, and she 'doesn't know where in the world he hides them'. Iggy also has an extremely accurate sense of touch and can identify each of the flock by running his hands over their skin, fingers or feathers. He has a highly developed sense of sound so he can identify another member of the flock simply by hearing their footsteps. Iggy, overall, has the best senses and home economics abilities off all The Flock members. The Flock helped Iggy find his parents after seeing them interviewed on TV. Iggy is the first of The Flock to find their parents. After talking to them, The Flock learns that Iggy's name is James Griffiths and that he was taken to the School at the age of four months without his parents' consent. They confirm his identity by showing his birthmarks. After briefly leaving the flock to live with his parents, he returns to his friends and explains that his parents wanted to make money out of his mutation. So he was back to his somewhat normal life as a mutant freak with people who love him for him, not money. This shortly leaves The Flock worried about what their parents may think of them. Romance he pooped Nudge Another in-flock relationship, and slightly more common than Miggy, is Nudge and Iggy. However, not much true interaction between the two has occurred, besides slight pairings such as how Iggy and Nudge partnered up at the wedding at the end of Fang. Max Although a relationship with Max is purely fictional, 'Miggy' persists among fans. It is true that unlike Fang, Iggy has never seemed to truly quarrel with Max. He cares about her deeply, and vise versa; although most fanfictions revolve around Max's view of him as purely a brother, or even a son. In ANGEL when Ella talks to Max about how she has a crush on Iggy, Max feels strange, as if hearing Ella talking about having a crush on her son. A son as old as she is, she reminds herself. Ella Iggy's relationship with Ella isn't mentioned much in the first few books. Here is a quote from the Eggy (Ella/Iggy) moment at the end of the third book, Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports: Ella watched him as he started eating, not spilling a drop. "It’s so amazing, how you can do that," she told him. ''Iggy seemed taken aback. "I’ve had a lot of practice." '' ''"Well, I think you’re amazing," said Ella, and Iggy blushed. ''In ANGEL , it is mentioned that Ella has a crush on Iggy. They are seen holding hands frequently, and when Ella finds out about her mothers disappearance, Iggy comforts her by putting his arm around her. Tess In 'School's Out--Forever', Iggy met Tess . It mentioned quite a few times that he felt like a blind idiot when he was around her. She was described as tall, like him, and that was why she talked with him. She said to Iggy, we match because they're the same height. In this same conversation, he mentioned the quote above about him feeling like a blind idiot. Trivia In the book "MAX " Iggy and The Gasman both agree that they want to be action figures. Iggy wants to be called the "White Knight" because of his pale looks. But even though their battle against Max and Fang did not work, Iggy still helps and encourages in the act of pyrotechnition along side Gazzy. Other than flying, Iggy is able to see very little when he is underwater the same as if what he is looking at has a white background. Iggy is able to feel colors, make explosives, and cook better than Max or the rest of the flock for that matter. Like the rest of the flock he has great hearing but his is a lot better then the others. Max feels comfortable and safer when Iggy looks out when they camp out during book 2 because a cockroach wouldn't go within a mile from them without Iggy knowing about it. At the end of the third book, when the flock members unite and go to Dr. Martinez , Max's mom's house, he tends to be very shy around Ella. Category:Characters Category:The Flock